iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: This is my response to Misgiving Writer's iPod Shuffle Challenge on the Challenge forum. It includes stories about Hollyleaf, Bluefur, Dovewing, Tawnypaw, Shrewpaw, Foxleap and Icecloud, Leafpool, Yellowfang, Millie and Ashfur. Please Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Song 1: Hero by Skillet

I feel my heartbeat in my chest as I watch my prey escape me. His dark gray pelt glows silver in the moonlight. I pounce and watch my claws sink into his neck and watch the blood well up around it. My black pelt stained crimson.

I back away and watch the dying cat and turn to run away from him. He is gasping for breath. There is something in his eyes, regret maybe but I feel as though I did the right thing. I look at the body and turn away suddenly horrified at what I've done.

My name is Hollyleaf and I killed the traitor Ashfur. I have no regrets.

Song 2: Forever & Always (Piano Version) by Taylor Swift

I remember looking into those amber eyes of yours and realize how lucky I am. I purr as I rub my pelt against yours. You were loving me.

Now I am taking our kits to you for my own selfless ambition but I can't help but wonder what happened to us. I look at Mistykit and Stonekit, the two who lived and pass them to you. Regret sparkles in both of our eyes.

I bury the body of our daughter, Mosskit and wish things could be different. I miss you Oakheart but it had to be this way. I remember we were happy but we can't be anymore. Well I can't anyway. I gave my life to you. My heart, our kits and everything that went with it, I gave you me.

Goodbye Oakheart, with love, Bluefur.

Song 3: The Only Exception by Paramore

I look at the conflicts in my life, pretending to love someone from my own clan or loving the one I truly love. My sister suspects something I bet but I don't care, as long as I can see you Tigerheart.

Can you feel the love we have? It is pulling us together like hunter and prey. I cannot be dismal around you but I cannot keep you. I must pretend to love Bumblestripe.

Maybe I'll make an exception to the rules for you if you promise not to break my heart. But I cannot pretend this isn't a fantasy, it is reality. I cannot let you go but I know I must. Please spare me the heart break and leave me now.

Even as I walk away I feel myself longing to turn back and rub myself against you. You really are my security. I love you, don't forget. Maybe I can have you for myself.

Song 4: Akuno Musme (feat. Kagamine Rin) by mothy (also known as Daughter of Evil)

I look back at what I left, where there were bright forests and faces to match. They taunt me because of my father, Tigerstar. But, right now, he is the only one I can turn to.

My brother is choosing to ignore the taunts for his own sanity but I can't take it anymore. Maybe he'll miss me. I know he will. I just don't want to be called the Daughter of Evil any longer. I'll have to get over it.

I don't know why I'm running to what I want to escape from but I don't see where else I can go. If Bramblepaw doesn't join me, cheers for him. He was the stronger out of the two of us anyway.

I'm fleeing to ShadowClan to escape the shadows that hold me captive. I'm happy to be free from them. Shadows are stronger in the light anyway.

Song 5: Long Live by Taylor Swift

She was my best friend… was. I'm dead now and I think she has forgotten me. Am I mad? No, just disappointed. I remember the games we used to play. She would call my name "Shrewkit!" and I would run over.

We played together as apprentices too. We had lots of fun taunting Brambleclaw and playing pranks on Spiderpaw and, my favorite, stealing Leafpaw's honey and making sacks of it. We were unstoppable.

We ruled the apprentice den until she went away when the monsters attacked. When we took refuge at Sunning Rocks I was hit and my neck broke. Now I watch her from the stars and feel pride in the kits she is raising. Since fate stepped in I hope you will tell them my name.

Tell them of the games we played. Tell them how I hope they mind. I had the time of my life with you. Remember Squirrelflight, I'm rooting for you. I had the time of my life with you. I hope I am remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

Song 1: Migikata No Cho (feat. Kagamine Len) Also known as Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder by noripy

Icecloud sat in the apprentice den upset be the refusal of attention from any of the toms. She was sighing when Foxleap padded in. "What's up, Icecloud?" She shook her head refusing to face him. "Come on, tell me!"

She faced him. "You want to know what's wrong? No one in the Clan likes me. I mean like likes me."

Foxleap shook his head. "Of course your liked." He pressed his pelt to hers. "Everyone is just too mouse brained to see it."

Icecloud's bright blue eyes sparkled happily. "You really mean it?"

Foxleap nodded his head. "Come on, you're like a butterfly, no one can help but to love you."

Icecloud purred. "Could I have a better littermate?"

Foxleap laughed. "Nope, and you stuck with me."

Song 2: Teardrops on My Guitar (Pop Version) by Taylor Swift

I find myself looking at my paws as he passes me. Can't he tell I still have feelings for him? It wasn't my fault! He is over there with Nightcloud, nuzzeling her. I'm stuck here without telling him about his kits.

Look at me Crowfeather! Look at me and tell me you don't still have feelings. I wish it wasn't this way. She better treat you the way you deserve to be treated.

Can you blame me Crowfeather? I am hopelessly and completely in love with you. I'll have to put you away. I've had enough heartbreak. I'll just hope our kits have a part of you in them. Goodbye.

Song 3: Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At the Disco

I sit watching him blinded and corrupted. He is innocent, isn't he? The little kit I had in the tree where both of his sisters died? No, this isn't that kit.

"Here, eat this." I find myself saying through the heartache. Please ignore me my son! No. He eats it. Now he is dead, and I am grieving.

Now I can only hope someone will learn the real truth, but someone I can trust. I pray Fireheart learns.

Now here I am dying, too much smoke, and I have to tell him. As I confess I see the spark of familiarity in his eyes and know he already knows. Yet, he told no one. I wish he was my son. He would have been much better yet this was my punishment.

Well, lesson learned. Song 4: Brick by Boring Brick (Acoustic Version)

"Graystripe, I can't go. I'm sorry." Those words spoken so long ago were lies. I have always dreamt of more and I cannot regret my decisions. I love you Graystripe.

I am going to bury my past, everything, except my name. I have to have some piece of me, right? Well, I think I deserve that much.

Firestar I heard was once called Rusty. It's nice to know he changed his name. Keep in mind he was younger when he joined and had no ties to the past almost.

I'm glad to have come, it is so much better than my old, tragic life. I see with my heart rather than my eyes now. I have buried everything I don't need. I am one with you Graystripe. Keep me, right here, okay?

Song 5: Last Christmas by Cascada

So you're going to leave me just like that, Squirrelflight? I gave you my heart and now you're giving it away! I love you.

I should try to get over you but I can't. I'm drawn to you. I'm a bee and you're my flower. I keep my distance but you still catch my eyes. I've been a fool but I know you can fool me again.

I've been trying to fill this hole in my heart but it can't be healed. I'm crying Squirrelflight! Crying out because of you, maybe because I was just a shoulder to cry on? I've been looking out for someone knew but there is no one else.

I'm a lover with the daughter of fire in his heart. I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away. I'll have to give it to someone special.

**I should be doing an English paper but I need to unstressify. I decided to do this real quick to get me in a writing mood and though it turned out pretty good. I've been wanting to do this challenge again any way. It is a ton of fun!**

**Songstar, Leader of MaskedClan on the Warriors Challenge Forum**


End file.
